


Lessons from Mommy

by askandiwilllie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Zelena, no Elsa. Henry can't get enough of his time with Regina.</p><p>Written by one who wishes to remain anonymous, as a birthday gift to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons from Mommy

The threat was gone. Her sister was dead and it all disappeared. Even as the time passed, things felt like they were slowly going back to normal, with the exception of that filthy one-handed wonder being as much a part of her son’s life as she got to be. Regina had a suspicion that Henry didn’t like Hook that much, either, because a week after things started returning to normal and Emma allowed Regina more regular visits with Henry, he asked if he could stay the night more.

Of course Regina would never deny seeing her son more. She had always known she loved him, but during their missing year she had been so tortured at the thought of never seeing him again. She would never be able to be happy without him; she would never have the life she wanted without him,

It had hurt her to lose Robin, it broke her apart because he was the first man she’d ever been with who had taken care to please her and to care for her in their intimate moments together. She’d finally known what true intimacy was, only to have it stripped away from her. But she had Henry a lot of the time, and it took the pain away.

One night, on his second night in a row over, Regina was laying in bed reading when she heard a soft cry from his room. She hurried out of bed and down the hall to his room. When she opened the door, she saw his face scrunched and she rushed to his bed, sitting on the cushiony mattress beside him.

“Sweetheart, Henry,” she whispered, shaking his shoulder. “Sweetheart! Wake up!” Henry jerked awake, kicking his legs out and whimpering before he realized he was safe. He was in his bedroom, with his mom and she was right there to take care of him. “Honey, are you alright?”

Henry sat up quickly and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, squeezing her, his hands clutching at her pajama top. “Mommy,” he whined, rubbing his face into her shoulder. Regina buckled at that, her heart pained at his pain. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she cupped the back of his head with one hand, running her fingers through his hair.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you come sleep the rest of the night in my room?” she offered, knowing he was definitely too old, but time away from him weakened her and she needed to make sure he was okay, always. “I’ll wake you before the dreams get bad again.”

Henry nodded against her, his chin rubbing the top of her breast and he whimpered softly. He had missed her when he realized he hadn’t had her around the year in New York. He loved Emma, but Regina was softer and gentler, despite her harsher tendencies toward others. She knew how to take care of him, and he’d missed that.

But he’d desired her, masturbated to the thought of her when he met her as the Mayor. Thought she was beautiful and hot and all the things teenagers would think about women with such curves and pretty smiles.

Still, in this moment, he wanted his mom. He followed her to her bedroom, his old pajama pants just slightly short around his ankles from his growth. Regina laid down on the bed, her back against the soft cushion of the mattress, and she’d left the far side of the bed wide open with a lot of space for him, but Henry chose the smaller side, curling half on top of her in the small space between her body and the edge of the bed, his head on the satin fabric of her button up top. Regina stiffened for a moment, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

“Sleep well, my little prince.”

“Love you mommy,” he answered, his voice groggy and deeper than she was used to.

“I love you too, my darling,” she whispered against his hair, waiting for his breaths to even as he feel asleep before she let herself fall into the clutches of rest.

~

Regina woke first the next morning, pressing a kiss to the top of messy brown hair. Henry shifted his head in his sleep, like he was waking but wasn’t ready, his face rubbing against her breast and her body stiffening as his arm tightened around her waist. She felt him stiffen against the side of her thigh, just further proof that she’d missed so much and he was no longer her little boy. Slightly uncomfortable, she shifted beneath him, trying to move out from under his body, away from the hardness pressing against her hip.

“Henry, I need you to wake up,” she whispered, when her attempts to move away didn’t work. It only took him a moment before his eyes were fluttering open and he was looking up at her.

“Mom,” he said, his voice cracking with sleep. “I didn’t have any more bad dreams.”

“No you didn’t,” she answered, pleased that she hadn’t had to wake him up afraid again during the night.

“Thanks mom,” Henry said, nuzzling against her chest again. She let him snuggle against her, he was just her sweet boy needing to be held by his mom, there was nothing wrong with her giving him comfort. Except that he was still hard against her.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to go make breakfast, okay? I think you should let me go.” She didn’t want to embarrass him by bringing it up, she didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, but it was too late, she noticed, when his face turned dark red and he looked down at the point where his hardness was connecting with her leg with only the barrier of his thin pajama bottoms. Her jerked away from her and nodded, looking away and trying not to watch as she climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

Henry lay back against the bed, embarrassed but filled with need and he turned over, burying his face in her pillow. Her scent hit him and he groaned, shifting to his side and grabbing a tissue from the nightstand. He stopped moving, listening to make sure she was in the kitchen, and when he heard the familiar sound of her moving around the room and gathering stuff for breakfast, he relaxed and started stroking himself, pressing the tissue to his small slit when he was getting ready to come. Eyes searching the room, they landed on the picture of them on her nightstand. He was only a small child in it, but she was as beautiful as she’d always been. Henry concentrated on her face when his hips jerked forward, his release pulsing into the tissue. He put himself back into his pajamas, went to her bathroom and flushed the tissue, washing his hands after and making his way to the kitchen.

~

They went about their day, Henry staying at her side nearly the entire day. When they went to Granny’s for dinner, Regina’s treat for Henry because she knew he loved it, Emma showed up and slid into the booth next to Henry.

“How you doing, kid?” she asked, nudging him. His response was a weak shrug. “You coming home tonight?”

“I… can I stay at mom’s again? I just really have missed her.”

“Sure, kid. But I want you home tomorrow night, that’s only fair.” He nodded and was silent again. She left awkwardly, leaving them to eat dinner as Regina watched Henry.

~

That night, Regina tucked Henry into bed; he was laying down flat on his back and Regina pulled his covers up to his chest, sitting on the bed beside him, facing her son, she cupped his face and leaned down, moving to place a kiss on his cheek. Henry turned only a moment before her lips touched him, and his lips met hers in a soft and less than innocent kiss. Regina pulled back slightly, looking into her son’s eyes and cleared her throat. Leaning up, she kissed his forehead and pushed his hair out of his face, giving him a soft smile.

“Good night, sweetheart,” she whispered softly.

“’Night mommy,” he answered.

Less than an hour passed before Henry slid out of bed and walked to his mother’s bedroom. He pushed the door open just a crack and saw her laying on her side facing the window. She looked like she was sleeping so he shuffled into her room quietly and walked around the other side of her bed. When he saw that her eyes were closed and she wasn’t moving, he slid into the bed next to her, moving his body as close to hers as he could. He looked at her face, wondering how he never noticed how different she looks asleep. She was beautiful and she looked so peaceful and all he wanted to do was cuddle her and never have to leave her again.

~

Come morning, both of them had moved through the night and Regina was on her back with Henry sprawled across her body. His head was on her chest again, only this time his cheek rested on skin because she was wearing a satin nightgown with thin straps. His hand was on her ribs, only just below her breast and Regina found herself breathing carefully. He shifted slightly and his upper thigh pressed hard against her core, causing Regina’s breath to hitch. She felt him hard against her hip. Regina kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back.

“Sweetheart, it’s time to get up,” she whispered, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. She knew what he was experiencing was normal. It was an age thing, she told herself. His body was going through the changes necessary for him to become a man. Henry shifted, his face rubbing against her breast, making her nightgown push down and the swell of her breast was in view. “Henry, honey… I need you to wake up.”

Henry lifted his head and looked into her eyes. “Mom? I… sorry,” he said, his face red with embarrassment when he realized he was hard against her leg. He jerked away and sat cross-legged, which wasn’t any better, because as Regina sat up and looked at him, wanting to tell him he didn’t need to apologize, that it was normal, but her eyes immediately noticed the small bulge in his too small pajama pants.

Flushing red, Regina looked away quickly. “Sweetheart, it’s fine. Did you have another nightmare? Was that why you came in here?”

Henry shifted uncomfortably and looked away. “I didn’t actually  _have_  a nightmare.”

“Oh?” she asked, her voice hesitant and she hated herself for it. Regina reached forward and cupped his cheeks, urging him to look at her. It wasn’t hard; he was her height now, so he just had to look forward.

Henry just furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. “You know sometimes when you can feel that something bad is gonna happen but you don’t know what?”

Regina nodded slowly, her heart hurting at his words. “Did you feel that way last night?”

“I feel that way all the time. Like nothing is going to be safe and I just want to be here with you all the time because I don’t want to lose you again,” he answered quickly. Regina gasped, leaning against the headboard and pulling him with her. Henry buried his face against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Regina cupped the back of his head with one hand, her fingers running through his hair to soothe him, her other hand traced up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

“Baby, my sweet Henry, I’m never leaving you, okay?” she promised softly. She felt him harden, once more, against the inside of her thigh, but his hold on her didn’t loosen and she didn’t push him away this time, she only wanted to hold him and make him feel better.

“Mommy,” he whimpered, his face now pushing between her breasts, his chin under the neckline of her nightgown.

“Sweetie, how do you want me to help?”

“Mommy help me,” he whispered, his hips jerking forward against her leg.

“I don’t know what you mean, darling?”

Henry started kissing the top swells of her breasts, his lips peppering along them clumsily and wet. “It’s never hurt this much before. I always take care of it first,” he answered, almost whining.

She knew what he meant then. She knew he meant that his erection was hurting him, and she could imagine how. It was hard against her, smaller than she was ever used to, but hard and pressing and she knew it was probably uncomfortable for him. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and said, “Why don’t you go in the bathroom, sweetie? I’ll be here when you get back.”

Henry shook his head against her. “I need you mommy, I don’t want to leave. I’ll miss you,” he answered, his voice breaking.

She sighed, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. “Why don’t you go ahead and take care of it. I’ll be right here. I’m not leaving you. I’ll never leave you.”

He pressed a few more kisses to her breasts before turning over, his neck cradled between her breasts and he could feel heat against his back where it was pressed against her crotch. He pulled his bottoms down, releasing his erection and he started pumping it. Regina looked away from him, her hands wrapped around his waist still. Several minutes passed and Regina grew uncomfortable with the situation in a way she didn’t feel okay with. But she didn’t want to make him feel bad, and she didn’t want it to keep going on, so after a moment of deliberating, she reached down and replaced his hand with her own, skillfully stroking him in her hand.

“Oh, mom!” he cried out, only a minute passing until he was coming into her hand. Regina grabbed a tissue and wiped her palm and fingers off, kissing the top of his head.

“Is that better, sweetheart?” she asked, and Henry nodded, turning himself in her arms and cuddling against her. She knew she didn’t have to explain to him that Emma couldn’t know what she’d done to help him. She didn’t need to tell him things like that, because he was a smart boy. But she also knew that he didn’t want to lose her, so he’d never tell.

~

Emma had made it clear that he was to stay with her for a few days, so he did and he wasn’t happy. He missed Regina; he worried over her and called her every night. While he was on the phone with her he would tell her he loved her, he would remind her that he missed her and he couldn’t wait to see her.  Henry spent three days away from her before Regina convinced Emma that was enough and she wanted to see her son again.

When Emma dropped him off in time for dinner, Regina made his favorite and they ate at the island, Regina running her fingers through his hair slowly, trying to bring him comfort. She felt guilty for what she’d done because it had been inappropriate. She just wanted to make her baby feel better… she’d  _needed_  to make him feel better. He was her son, her baby, her only love in life and she wanted him to feel happy. She’d realized, that morning, that she would go to any lengths to do so.

When she tucked Henry into bed, she kissed him on the cheek, then softly and quickly on his lips, though she didn’t know what had possessed her to do so. She walked to her bedroom and read a little bit, before sliding down in her bed and biting her lip as she looked at the door. Regina slid her panties off, kicking them to the floor as she laid all the way down, one hand moving down her body between her legs. She moaned softly, her body needing this release… it had been too long. She checked on the door, which was still slightly ajar, but she didn’t want to get up and close it just then.

Her free hand pulled the low neckline of her nightie down and she rolled a nipple between her fingers. Moaning, Regina started breathing heavily, rolling her hips against her own hand. She pushed her middle finger inside herself, just barely past the opening, and she circled her growing wetness. She was mid whimper when her eyes shot to the opening door, Henry’s wide green eyes staring at her in wonder. She hurried to pull her hands away and cover herself up. Instinctively, she licked her middle finger clean, figuring it would be the quickest way, but his eyes got wider and he paused.

“I thought you’d be asleep. I’m sorry, mommy. I can go back to my bed.”

Regina let out an awkward half laugh and she shook her head. “No no, baby, of course you can sleep in here. Come here.” Pushing herself up, she sat back against the headboard, pulling Henry against her chest. He buried his face against her and wrapped his arm around her, watching her legs as she crossing them at the ankles.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“How does it work with girls?” Henry asked, looking up at her with questioning eyes and his sweet, beautiful face.

“How does what work with girls?” she asked, knowing exactly what he was searching for.

“When they touch themselves or… or how they get pleasure during sex. I…” he paused awkwardly, looking up at her face. “I didn’t have any girlfriends because I never wanted to do anything wrong, but I didn’t want to ask Ma about it.”

“Well, when both a boy and a girl are ready, and the boy gets… hard, and the girl gets… she has natural lubricant that will help ready her body, then he… he penetrates her.”

“Can… can you show me?”

Regina recoiled and shook her head. “No, baby… I can’t do that. We can’t…”

“Please? I just want to know. I just… I want to know what it’s like.”

“Sweetheart, your first time should be with someone you love and who loves you and that’s the only way it’ll be beautiful… how a first time should be.”

“But that’s true for you and me, right? I love you and you love me and I just don’t want to be stupid when it comes time.” Regina sighed softly, nodding slowly and moving to lie on the bed. She’d regret this, she was certain, but he wanted her, needed her and she desired for him to be happy. To always be happy.

“Okay, come here. I’ll have you be on top baby.” So Henry eagerly stripped himself of his clothes, his small erection springing out eagerly as he pushed his pajama pants down. He knelt between her thighs and she helped him guide himself into her. Henry whimpered at the feeling of wet heat surrounding him, his head going fuzzy and he licked his lips.

“What about your… uh… you were touching your nipple?” he asked, and Regina nodded slowly. “Yes, for some women it feels really good.”

“Will you have an orgasm, too?” Henry asked hesitantly.

“Probably not, sweetheart. You’ll likely have yours very quickly, that happens when it’s new.”

“Can you make yours happen quicker, please? I just want to know what it feels like.” And Regina found herself nodding. At first, she helped him moved his hips, her hands on them and helping him rock. Then he wanted to lay on top of her, so he did, and she moved her hand between their bodies and rubbed over her clit. Henry brought one hand up and pulled down her nightgown, lowering his mouth to her nipple and sucking. She couldn’t help but gasp and she began to rock her hips to match his. He came shortly after with a loud yell against her breast, it didn’t take him many thrusts, but he came inside of her and stayed there as he slowly softened until he felt her tighten and cry out with her release. He groaned as he felt her shudder beneath him, wanting to feel that more, wishing he could have felt that longer.

Henry panted against her heavily, kissing her chest over and over. “Thank you, mommy. That felt so much better than when I do it myself."

And Regina nodded, moving out from underneath him and righting herself. “Why don’t you get dressed and we’ll sleep, okay baby?” Nodding and doing as she asked, he joined her on the bed and cuddled against her as innocently as he had on their first night back in the same home.


End file.
